


They fucked

by orphan_account



Series: The thrilling trilogy [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Minori ilysm, the sinners made me do it (again)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prequel to "They came"</p>
            </blockquote>





	They fucked

They fucked.


End file.
